Les amants
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Il les observait, furieux. Tout était de la faute de cette maudite tercera, il en était sûr.


**Titre :** Les amants

**rating : **T pour de larges sous-entendus sur les occupations des deux arrancars.

**pairing :** Grimmjow x Neriel

**genre :** drama. romance. Oui, vous avez bien lu, romance.

**résumé :** Il les observait, furieux. Tout était de la faute de cette maudite tercera, il en était sûr.

**note :** Bonjour ^^! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous livre un truc un peu fleur bleue. Mon allergie à la guimauve ne s'étend pas à l'écriture mon couple hétéro préféré, le GrimmNell, et ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai envie d'écrire dessus. Après quelques essais désastreux et guimauves (j'aime pas la guimauve. Alors si c'est pour écrire des trucs que je ne lirais pas en tant que lectrice --'...), j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire ça à peu près correctement. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Noitora les regardait. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, pensant être cachés. Non pas qu'ils se cachaient vraiment, mais ils avaient visiblement envie d'être tranquilles. Grimmjow et Neriel. Elle, expansive comme à l'accoutumée et lui qui semblait lui faire la tête. Elle souriait, ravie, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

Noitora se demandait comment ce moins que rien de Grimmjow avait réussi à mettre la main sur l'arrancar à la poitrine la plus pourvue -et la mieux cachée- du Hueco Mondo. La pacifiste nunuche de Las Noche. Et il s'interrogeait aussi sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à Grimmjow. L'arrancar était très souvent de mauvais poil et son seul intérêt dans la vie était la bagarre -un peu comme lui mais lui n'était pas un tel déchet, dieu merci. Mais lui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Neriel ne le regardait pas de haut, contrairement à Noitora. Elle le regardait avec affection, respect même. Un raté pareil... Qu'avait-il de plus que lui? Des cheveux bleus? Pourtant, Nell ne semblait pas sensible aux apparences.

Et Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait à elle? Il était avec elle pour la sauter? Pourtant, avec le caractère collant qu'elle avait, avec sa gentillesse écœurante elle aurait dû le faire fuir. Grimmjow n'était pas patient, il le savait, pas assez pour supporter les niaiseries d'une fille très longtemps.

Neriel s'accrocha au cou de son amant en riant, et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, l'enlaçant. Leurs bouches se joignirent brièvement et la jeune femme cacha son visage contre le torse de l'arrancar.

Noitora réfléchit encore. Grimmjow était assez possessif avec elle. Suffisamment pour vouloir l'envoyer promener _lui_, quand il s'approchait de la tercera.

_flashback_

-Neriel est plus forte que toi. Quand est-ce que le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau va le comprendre? lui lança Grimmjow alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, Santa Teresa à la main.

-Ferme-là, déchet, répondit-il en regardant Nell, menaçant.

-Pardon?

Grimmjow s'était levé, la main sur la garde de son zampakutô, prêt à en découdre.

-Peur que je te la pique? susurra Noitora avec un sourire pervers.

-Pas un crétin faiblard comme toi.

-Je vais te faire regretter ça, enfoiré.

-Arrêtez! intervint Neriel, autoritaire. Mais Grimmjow a raison. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui.

-Plutôt envie de te faire sauter? C'est aussi possible, tu sais...

-Tu es dégoûtant. Dégage, coupa la jeune femme en faisant une moue de dégoût, devançant son amant qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, furieux. De toute manière le résultat est couru d'avance. Je vais encore t'exploser sans même me fatiguer. Tu vas encore me demander de te tuer. Je vais encore refuser. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras, Noitora?

-Arrête de me parler comme à un môme! brailla le numéro huit.

-Tu es un môme, riposta Nell d'une voix coupante comme l'acier. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est te battre, encore et encore juste pour te prouver à toi même des choses. Sans même réfléchir.

-Et tu peux m'expliquer la différence avec lui? exigea Noitora en pointant Grimmjow du doigt.

-Moi je ne suis pas un abruti, lui envoya froidement ce dernier.

-Grimmjow ne passe pas son temps à défier les gens plus forts que lui, ni à tuer ceux plus faibles que lui, répondit Neriel en interrogeant son amant du regard, s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose.

-Et il est bon au lit? Ça compense le reste?

Neriel ne parvint pas à empêcher Grimmjow de sauter sur Noitora. Mais elle réussit à les séparer dans la minute qui suivit.

-Va t'en. Je ne te considère pas comme un adversaire véritable.

-Salope, murmura Noitora en se relevant et se préparant à partir.

Il ajouta à voix haute :

-Et de toute manière, si par hasard j'avais le dessus, ton chevalier servant se précipiterait pour te défendre.

-Neriel est à moi. Il ferait beau voir qu'un minable comme toi me la pique, lança le chevalier en question.

La jeune femme rit doucement en se serrant contre son amant. Si ça avait Noitora qui avait dit ça, elle lui aurait sorti un long discours sur la liberté, il en était sûr.

_fin du flashback_

Peut-être trouvait-elle le fait qu'un homme se batte pour elle romantique, en dépit de son aversion pour la bagarre. Si ça se trouve c'est que Grimmjow lui avait dit. Le numéro huit pensait que ça devait être une raison de violence plus valable que "j'ai envie". "Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il te touche". Pathétique. Mais Neriel aurait apprécié, il en était sûr.

Il les haïssait tous les deux. Elle pour son comportement mièvre et hautain envers lui. Lui pour être largement inférieur à lui et avoir été choisi par elle.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs mains s'aventurant un peu plus sur le corps de l'autre. Celles de Grimmjow se glissèrent sous le haut couvrant de Neriel. Non, Noitora ne voulait pas être à sa place. Parce que Neriel traitait l'espada aux cheveux bleus en égal. Il ne voulait pas être son égal, pas avec un femme. Il voulait être son supérieur. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle était trop forte. Comment osait-elle? Elle aurait dû être à ses pieds.

Les habits de Neriel glissaient un par un sur le sol. Elle était jolie, plus encore que le laissait suggérer ses vêtements pour le moins informes. Grimmjow la dévora des yeux, puis il l'allongea sur le sol et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle se laissait aller dans ses bras.

Noitora fit une grimace à mi-chemin entre le mépris et l'obscénité tandis que les deux amants s'adonnaient à leur plaisir. Il devait se débarrasser d'elle. Une fois qu'elle serait partie, Grimmjow redeviendrait pour tout le monde le déchet qu'il était, et peut-être qu'un jour, sans même qu'il ait à se fatiguer, Aizen donnerait à Tousen la permission de l'exécuter pour une raison ou une autre.

Il devait se débarrasser d'elle. Discrètement. De plus, ça lui permettrait de prendre du grade.

Les deux espadas se relevèrent. Grimmjow dit quelque chose et la tercera se mit à rire. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté, rejoindre leur fraccion, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

Il allait se débarrasser d'elle. Et plus jamais personne ne le regarderait de haut comme elle le faisait, elle. Elle en moins, il pourrait devenir le plus fort de l'espada.

Il n'y avait plus personne, maintenant. Il s'en alla rejoindre Tesla.


End file.
